Les héros de différents mondes
by kaliska-waneta
Summary: L'homme obéit à son maître sans ce poser de question. Même quand celui-ci lui demande d'élever des héros de différents mondes, l'homme obéit. Parmi ces héros, Merida, Jack Frost, Raiponce, Harold ... Comment tout cela va t-il se terminer ?


Chapitre 1: Le début du commencement

C'était une nuit, qui, pour tout le monde, semblait ordinaire. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Pour l'homme qui nous intéresse, elle était très spéciale. Car c'était la pleine lune. Ce que qu'elle avait de spécial pour lui ? C'était seulement en ces moments que son Maître tout puissant, Celui-Qui-Voyait-Par-Delà-La-Vie, Le-Créateur-Des-Destinés, daignait de s'adresser à lui. Voilà maintenant 4000 ans qu'il était à son service, mais il attendait les paroles de son Maître avec la même fébrilité qu'au premier jour. Et cette nuit là, plus encore. Car voilà 100 ans, le Maître lui avait demandé de s'entraîner durement pour une mission de la plus haute importance qui aurait lieu dans un siècle. Et cette nuit, voilà qu'un siècle s'était écoulé. A minuit pile, il saurait ce pourquoi il s'était entraîné avec tant d'ardeur. Il était maintenant minuit moins cinq. Les cinq dernières minutes passaient avec une lenteur affligeante ! Il ne savait qu'en faire.

Il pensa alors aux paroles que son Maître avait prononcées il y a de 100 ans. Elles étaient encore vives et claires dans son esprit. Le Maître lui avait alors demandé de s'entraîner aux arts martiaux et savoir manipuler toutes sortes d'armes. Il lui avait demandé d'apprendre et de maîtriser une multitude de sort parmi les plus complexes. Il lui avait demandé de développer son endurance au maximum. Il lui avait demandé tout cela et plus encore. Enfin, si l'on puit dire. Car demander n'est pas vraiment le bon mot. Il lui avait ordonné. Mais pas méchamment. Avec une sorte de bienveillance de celle qu'on accorde aux enfant. Le Maître avait une grande autorité naturelle, qui incluait qu'on lui obéisse sans se poser de questions. L'homme n'avait jamais pensé à douter de la véracité des paroles de son Maître, n'avait jamais pensé à lui désobéir. Il se contentait d'être son pantin bien aimé. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui plaisait. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'être un pantin des plus malléables possibles. De plus, le Maître était de ceux qui prennent soins de leurs jouets.

Minuit. Cinq minutes peuvent passer plus vite qu'on ne le croit, lorsqu'on pense aux choses qui nous passionne. Car la seule passion de l'homme était son maître. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'une fois de plus, l'homme mobilisa toutes les capacités, pour le moins étendues, de sa mémoire. Chaque fois, il gravait les paroles sages et mesurées de son Maître. Il aimait entendre le ton grave et rassurant de sa voix. Le Maître avait pourtant une voix et une façon de s'exprimer neutres envers lui. Jamais il ne lui avait témoigné clairement de l'affection ou de la bienveillance. Jamais il n'avait employé un ton rassurant ou essayé de le consoler dans ses heures les plus sombres. C'était sa présence elle-même qui accomplissait tout cela. Le seul fait de sentir son Maître dans son esprit le remplissait de joie et suffisait à lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs. Il était alors protégé par une sérénité bienfaitrice comme si, grâce au Maître, son esprit et son corps s'étaient totalement unifiés. Et, cette fois encore, son cœur rata un battement et bondit de joie pour tout les suivant en entendant la voix de cet être si parfait qu'il adulait plus que tout.

"Comme tu t'en souviens sûrement -commença le Maître, sans préambule, comme toujours - Il y a un siècle, je t'ai donné de multiples tâches que tu as aussitôt exécutées en prévision des jours à venir. Et tu es fin prêt pour accomplir le devoir qui nous attend. Les premiers sorts dont tu auras besoin serons Le sort De Retour Dans Le Temps, Le sort De Dédoublement d'une Personne et Le sort de Passage Entre Les Mondes. Je vais t'expliquer notre mission. Pour que tu puisses te faire une idée, j'en ferai un résumé simple et je te donnerai les détails lorsque tu auras une tâche précise à accomplir. Notre devoir est donc le suivant : nous devrons récupérer des enfants d'autres mondes, les rassembler puis les élever pour pouvoir en faire des héros qui plus tard, sauveront beaucoup de... Enfin, moi non plus je ne vois pas bien la fin du dessein. Mais le fait est que notre mission est d'une importance capitale. De plus, J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre... Comment t'en sortiras-tu pour élever des enfants, toi qui vis reclus depuis tant d'années ? Cela pourrait être une expérience enrichissante pour toi aussi, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela te dirait, la paternité ?"

L'homme manqua de s'évanouir. Le Maître... Le Maître lui avait témoigné de l'affection par la parole ! Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé ! C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Il flottait sur un petit nuage blanc avec des anges autour ! Pour peu, il en aurait pleuré. En fait, il avait déjà les yeux humides et, sans sa concentration, ses joues auraient été inondées par des larmes de reconnaissance. Une petite larme avait même réussi à couler et avait fait une tache salée sur son pantalon noir. Mais cette larme n'avait pas réussi à se faufiler juste grâce aux paroles si gentilles du maître. Il y avait autre chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Maître lui avait posé une question ! Le Maître lui avait demandé son avis ! c'était tellement étonnant et honorant que l'homme avait, pendant une demi-seconde, relâché sa concentration et ouvert les yeux, ce qui avait permis à notre petite larme de franchir la barrière de cils. Mais comme toute bonne nouveauté ne vient pas seule, la tirade inhabituelle du Maître lui aussi avait fait prendre connaissance d'une réalité pour le moins affolante. Le Maître ne voyait point la fin du dessein ? Il y avait quelque chose qui le dépassait ? Quelque chose de plus fort que son Maître, pourtant omniprésent, si fort et si parfait ? Et si cette entité n'était pas du côté qu'il surnommait naïvement le bien, du côté de son Maître ? Il chassa ces pensées dérangeantes et désagréables pour rassembler ses connaissances. Il lui fallait un moyen de s'adresser au Maître. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout et pensa fort à ce qu'il voulait dire tout en contrôlant ses mots, pour faire bonne figure devant le Maître.

"Maître, je vous en prie, ne vous offusquez pas des mots trop peu soutenus pour votre grandeur et des phrases trop pauvres en vocabulaire et trop mal tournées pour égaler, ou même approcher votre qualité de langage. Sachez que je ne m'opposerai jamais à ce que vous me demanderez de faire car je sais que c'est dans l'intérêt commun. Dans ces cas-là, comment pourrais-je avoir la prétention de penser que je peux avoir mon mot à dire sur le sujet ? Et si la situation n'a aucun impact sur les êtres vivants en général, je sais que vous ne me ferez pas souffrir inutilement, vous qui êtes la bonté incarnée. Vous faites toujours ce qui pourra profiter au plus de personnes possible, vous êtes juste et bienveillant. C'est pourquoi, même si l'idée de la paternité ferait passer mes repas dans le mauvais sens de mon œsophage, je jouerai au père auprès des enfants dont j'aurait la charge. Toutefois, puisque vous me demandez mon avis, sachez que, même si je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'implique être père en dehors de la seule théorie, l'idée me semble amusante et très intéressante et l'expérience très profitable.

-Bien. Ta profonde confiance me touche beaucoup et ta réflexion positive est digne de mon précieux bras droit que tu es. Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je vais maintenant passer aux informations pratiques de la première étape, mais sache que j'ai apprécié ta façon de parler sincère et humble. J'ai vu que tu as finis de préparer la tour des entres mondes. Mes félicitations. Tu iras chercher le premier enfant demain. Pour le deuxième, attends la prochaine lune. Mieux vaut le faire doucement nous ne sommes pas pressés et il faut le faire bien. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Maintenant, passons aux instructions pratiques. Tu en auras fort besoins les jour à venir. Tu devras les suivre à la lettre. Tu me feras désormais un rapport tous les mois..."

Et le Maître parla encore pendant une demi-heure. L'homme écouta avidement toutes ses paroles et passa l'heure suivante à se les répéter pour être sûr de bien tout mémoriser. C'était la première fois que le Maître lui parlait si longtemps. La première fois aussi qu'il lui demandait de lui faire un rapport. La première fois qu'il l'avait félicité. La première fois de tant de choses. Et puis, le Maître ne savait-il pas tout ? Enfin, il avait sûrement ses raisons. Et puis, il y avait tellement de nouveautés pour lesquelles se réjouir qu'il en avait presque oublié ses réflexion inquiétantes quelques instants plus tôt. Je dis bien presque. Car une ombre de doute continuait à planer sur sa conscience.

Il était environ deux heures du matin quand le serviteur du Créateur-Des-Destinées alla se coucher. Une grande journée l'attendait demain d'après ce que lui avait dit le Maître et il voulait être en forme pour l'affronter. Non, plutôt il devait être en forme. Et le Maître lui avait donné assez à penser pour toute la nuit... Heureusement qu'il avait appris à s'endormir sur commande ! Il pensa tout de même au premier enfant qu'il devrait aller chercher demain. C'était une petite princesse, au nom assez étrange. Le Maître lui avait dit que chacun des enfants aurait un pouvoir qu'il développerait de lui-même. Celui du bébé de demain était la guérison. Comme cette information lui semblait capitale, il se dit qu'il devrait la faire passer au premier plan de sa mémoire. Il se répéta donc "Raiponce=pouvoir de guérison".

Et il s'endormit en marmonnant cette phrase.


End file.
